Raising Hell
by xXcrazymusicfanXx
Summary: Jo came back from hell, but she wasn't the only one. Every single creature and human Dean and Sam killed have come back - for revenge. It's up to Dean, Sam, and Jo to stop them from creating all hell on earth, but will they be able to?
1. Chapter 1

Sitting, wishing, hoping, desiring - but not praying. Dean was not one for praying. Ever since Jo risked her life for the Winchesters and died in the process, Dean had been longing just to hear her voice again- mocking him, disagreeing with him half of the time. She was one of the only girls he'd met that wasn't afraid to speak her mind, stood up for what she believed in, and did whatever she wanted.

Dean stared at his empty beer bottle, as he daydreamt of seeing Jo again. Snapping himself out of the trance he looked at the clock it read: 11:48 pm. He placed his bottle on the counter, putting a five dollar bill next to it, and left the bar. Sam had taken the '67 impala to go on a hunt, so Dean had to walk all the way to his motel room. As Dean walked away from the bar, it was almost midnight; there was no one on the streets, but he could have sworn someone was right behind him. Dean believed it was just his imagination, maybe he drank too much tonight, it could have just been an animal, or maybe he was crazy. Just in case though, Dean gripped his shotgun in the side of his pants very tightly. He ripped it out and turned around- nothing. He placed the gun where it was before and continued to walk. As Dean turned a corner he heard someone speak his name, he was not crazy someone was there for sure.

The person who spoke his name was no other than Jo. Looking as beautiful as always, she gave him small smile.

"Jo?" Dean said, with his voice cracking.

"It's good to see you again Dean." Jo looked the same as before she died. She was even wearing the exact outfit. Expect it was clean- not one sign of blood on it, it was as if nothing had happened.

Dean didn't believe for a second that Jo was actually here, alive. He had obviously too much to drink, or maybe he's sleeping. Yeah, he is, this is all a dream and soon he will wake up regretting that his encounter with Jo, a girl he was falling for, was just a dream.

"I know what you're thinking Dean. That I'm not here, that I'm just another monster maybe a shapeshifter or a ghoul, but I'm not. I'm really here." She smiled, but Dean was still not convinced.

"Prove it." Dean spoke, taking a hold of his shotgun just in case she actually was a creature.

"Prove it? I just got back from the dead. Do you honestly think I have a silver knife in my pocket to cut myself with to prove that I'm not a shapeshifter?"

_Back from the dead._ Now it all made sense. "You're a zombie."

Jo couldn't help but laugh. "A zombie, really dean? When I said back from the dead, I meant I was pulled out of hell. Just like you!"

"Who pulled you out?" Dean was beginning to believe her. It wasn't impossible to be pulled out of hell, he knows that.

"As if I had any idea. Do you think it was Cas?"

"Cas would have told me."

"Who else would have done it?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

Dean motioned his beloved Jo to come follow him and she did. Dean couldn't believe she was back. It was impossible, but it happened and he couldn't be any happier. He smiled a bit, he finally got the second chance he wanted and now it wasn't the wrong place nor the wrong time. Unless of course, she was actually a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. YAY. I make it a lot longer than chapter one, but it didn't turn out as great as that one. I do still hope you enjoy it! (: And thank you for the reviews on the first chapter!**

Dean and Jo were back at his motel room thinking of anyone who could have pulled Jo out of hell. Why would anyone want to pull Jo out of hell, why was she in hell? Deans' thought began to wander. She wasn't a bad person, Jo killed monsters to save people how is that bad. Did she do something in the past that he didn't know about?

Dean was interrupted by the door slamming. It was Sam. Sam stood still; he looked at Dean then looked at Jo. Jo looked at Sam then at Dean and Dean looked at Sam then looked at Jo.

"Okay everyone quit looking around!" Dean threw his hands in the air getting annoyed with all the stares.

"Sam, Jo was dragged out of hell like I was. We've been sitting here thinking of who pulled Jo out." Dean said.

"Do you think it was Castiel?" Sam questioned.

"No! He would have told me!" Dean was beginning to get angry with all of this. Couldn't someone just pop up and tell them who pulled Jo out of hell, he thought.

"Dean we have a problem." A voice spoke out behind all three of the hunters. They each turned around to see the one and only Castiel standing in their presence. Cas looked down to see Jo sitting on one of the beds.

"And it looks like you found it." He said continuing to look at Jo.

"Excuse me?" She spoke, feeling a bit offended.

Cas looked back up confused. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Dean questioned.

"Crowley pulled ever creature and human you have ever killed out of hell." Cas said.

Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked back at him.

"Well that's not a lot, because every monster goes to purgatory not hell. Right?" Sam replied.

"About a year ago Crowley took ever creature you have killed from purgatory and put them in hell, preparing for this moment."

By now Dean was pissed. He got up and grabbed a bag, pulled out seven candles, a bowl, a box of matches, mixed herbs and a piece of chalk.

"What are you doing Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to summon this son of a bitch."

Dean put the candles in a specific order, connecting them with the piece of chalk. He threw the herbs in a bowl, he pulled the demon knife out of his pocket and cut his hand with it. Dean put his hand above the bowl, having his blood fall in it as he recited a Latin incantation. When Dean was finished speaking he lit a match and threw it into the bowl. The other two people and the angel gave each other glances as Dean summoned Crowley. All three of them were worried about what Dean was going to do when he showed up.

"Do you guys do anything besides summon me?" Crowley asked as he 'popped' up.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean replied while gripping the demon knife he put back in his pocket.

"No hello, nice to see you?" Crowley said, as he looked at each person (and angel) in the room. The last person he looked at was Jo. When he saw her he smiled.

"Great to see you came out of hell safely Jo. Although you do realize the reason I pulled you out of hell was to kill the Winchesters not team up with them, right?"

Jo ignored Crowley. Sam stiffened up. "You went too far this time Crowley."

"Oh excuse me; I didn't know the king of hell had a limit on what things he wanted to do!"

"You can't just bring every single person and creature that we've killed here."

"I didn't pull out EVERY monster, just most of them. Now I had a lovely time talking with you guys, but I have to do more important matters." After Crowley spoke he disappeared. Hoping Dean would catch him before he left, Dean ran towards Crowley with the demon knife, but it was too late he was gone.

Dean couldn't take it anymore, Crowley shouldn't have done this Sam was right he went too far. Dean turned around, threw the knife on to the table, and went to the bathroom. Sam wanted to follow him tell him it'll all work out, like it always does. He decided not to, that it would be better to leave Dean alone for now.

Dean turned on the sink, put his face down, and splashed water onto it. As he continued to look down, Dean grabbed a towel and wiped the water off of his face. He then looked back up at the mirror, seeing a crack in the top corner of it. He placed his finger on it, the crack grew once he did, and it continued to grow until it reached the bottom of the mirror.

Once the crack was all across the mirror, it began shaking. Dean backed away, going up against the door. As his back hit the door, the mirror broke, throwing all of the pieces at dean.

"Sam! I think we have a visitor!" Dean called out as he opened the door and walked up to Sam.

"Who?" Sam questioned as Dean was face-to-face with him.

"Someone who has a thing for mirrors."

"Bloody Mary?"

"Wait, Bloody Mary is somewhere in here?" Jo asked. "You know we should probably try and kill her instead of having a little a cute conversation about her." She paused for a second. "How did you kill her last time?"

"We showed her in a mirror." Dean replied.

"Well that's easy."

"Yeah, but the problem is she just broke our only mirror."

"I'll just grab a mirror from next door."

"Fine you do that, while Sam and I wait here hoping we don't get killed."

Jo rolled her eyes and then made her way to the door. She grabbed a bobby pin out of her hair as she reached the other motel room; she picked the lock then went inside. Jo went over to the bathroom. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

_SLAM. _Jo turned around to see the door to the room was slammed shut. I don't think Sam and Dean are the ones who have to worry about being killed, Jo thought. She reached for the bobby pin in her pocket, and tried to open the bathroom door, but it refused to. As her back was towards the room, Bloody Mary appeared behind her, making Jo cringe and fall to the ground as blood flowed out of her eyes. Hoping Dean or Sam would hear her, she screamed. Surely enough, Dean heard her screams. He ran to the other room and saw Jo on the floor- with Bloody Mary by her side. He ran towards her, hoping he would be able to open the bathroom door, but before he could Bloody Mary make Dean cringe and blood came out of his eyes also. As Bloody Mary focused on Dean, Jo saw her chance. She backed up a bit, turned towards the door, then kicked it open. Jo crawled her way into the bathroom, as she reached the sink she pulled herself up, still feeling the pain of Bloody Marys' attack. She grabbed the mirror, and fell back to the ground. Luckily the mirror stayed in one piece.

She crawled her way back out then turned to Bloody Mary who was slowly, but surely killing Dean. Jo called Miss Marys' name out and she turned around, only to see herself in the mirror. Blood began falling out of her eyes and she fell down, once she hit the ground she had turned into glass. Dean and Jo let out a sigh of relieve.

Jo got up and walked over to dean. She held out a hand and Dean took it. "You're welcome." Jo said.

"Oh please I came in here to save you."

"But clearly you're the one who needs saving." After Jo spoke, Dean rolled his eyes, but they both laughed as they walked back to their room.


End file.
